There has been disclosed a user terminal that makes a request for band guarantee to a server. When the user terminal receives a distribution service of video contents, for example, the user terminal makes a request for band guarantee corresponding to a relatively high communication speed (1,024 kbps). In addition, when the user terminal receives a distribution service of music contents, for example, the user terminal makes a request for band guarantee corresponding to a relatively low communication speed (64 kbps). In other words, the user terminal selects one of a plurality of band guarantee values depending on types of data (video, music and the like) that the user terminal is to receive, and makes a request for band guarantee with respect to the selected one band guarantee value.